Avarice: The apartment complex
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke moves to a new apartment, finds something that everyone has their eyes set on and soon he is fearing for his life. Hinata seems to be the only one left willing to help him although, can he learn to trust her? Or will his greed keep him from trusti
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Bad grammar and bad spelling.**

**Summary: **Sasuke moves to a new apartment, finds something that everyone has their eyes set on and soon he is fearing for his life. Hinata seems to be the only one left willing to help him; although, can he learn to trust her? Or will his greed keep him from trusting her and end in his doom?SasuHina

**Avarice: The apartment complex**

**Chapter one**

Sasuke knew it was not a good idea to go and live in the apartment complex Tsunade recommended. Not just because two of his loyal fan-girls lived there but for what was to come.

Avarice...greed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the black couch that was facing the door of his apartment, he was clutching as if to dear life to a brown medium size suitcase. His breathing pattern had quicken, he could hear them murmuring behind the door. He got up, leaving the suitcase on the couch and walked toward the door of his apartment. The door was completely blocked by a two seat sofa, drawers, chairs and even a lamp that was on the seat of the chair. He got closed to the door and leaned a bit to see if he could hear anything.

"OH! Sasuke-Kuuuun!!!, please open the dooOr." Sakura's voiced in a singing tune, trying to sound sweet and trying to hide her annoyance at the same time.

Sasuke was startled by the sudden noice that his body jumped a bit back away from the door. _'Like hell I will.'_ Sasuke Uchiha was scared to death. Yes, for once in his life Sasuke was scared to death, scared of this people, scared for his own safety for his own life. There was no way on earth he would let those people in. There was a reason why he barricaded his door; he knew perfectly well that those people would do anything to get through and then who knows what they would do to him.

Sasuke stayed quiet, hoping they would go away. On the other side of the door he could hear them talking among them, so he listened carefully.

(What Sasuke is hearing)

"Is he there? Are we sure he is still there?" A voice that could not be non other than Naruto asked everyone.

"Of course he is there!" Hissed Sakura. A loud thud was heard and then a whine from Naruto.

"You think we are dumb Naruto? We are not like you! We have everything well planned. Ino and Chouji are outside just incase Sasuke decides to scape through the window. We have been keeping a close eye on him, so we know he is inside. We won't allow him to leave with the booty. Besides...I have a great sense of smell, so I know he is in his room because I can smell him." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Oh, I see! So I guess if Sasuke hides the booty, then you can also find it with your nose. Right?"

There was a long silence before Kiba spoke once more, "Naruto, go and bring Hinata over here."

"Right!" Running could be heard, first loudly, then it started fading.

"What is wrong Kiba? Why did you ask for Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Because Naruto just made a point. I can't smell the suitecase at all, its like it has a barrier that doesn't give out any specific scent. So, I can't locate it."

"Are you serious? Then what if Sasuke decides to hide the suitecase and then runoff, to later come for it? We won't be able to find it. --- Damn that old geezer!"

"Calm down Sakura. I am pretty sure that the_ geezer _did this on purpose. He noticed my interest on what was inside the suitcase, once he opened it in front of me. Of course, as a good and loyal friend, afterwards I told all of you what was in that suitcase. By then I guess he realized he had done a great mistake because for _some reason_, he suffer constant break-ins to his apartment."

"Oh, yeah. I think I broke into his house twice but found nothing." Sakura said in a playful voice, as if it had been something funny and normal.

Kiba continued, "I am pretty sure that he distrusted us and in a way feared for his life."

"Do you think that is the reason why he locked himself all of the sudden before he died?" Sakura asked.

"Not just that, but he ellaborated a plan just in case something happened to him...or perhaps he was planning on hidding the suitcase, planning to scape and make us believe he took the suitcase and then come back for it. I think that these were his plans." Kiba said in a serious tone.

"Really?"

"Of couse! How come the first time I saw the suitcase, I could smell its scent but then I couldn't?"

"Maybe he hid it somewhere outside the apartment complex? Maybe we are-"

"If he hid the suitecase outside the apartment complex, then why did Sasuke found it!?" Asked an irritated Kiba. "Besides, I kept a close eye on him after seeing the content of the suitcase and I can assure you that the suitcase never left this building."

"So how are we going to find it if Sasuke hides it?"

"Hmph, I am pretty sure Jiraiya trusted that Hinata wouldn't be after his suitcase, so I am possitive that he didn't protect it from the Byakugan. So..."

"Aaahhh, I see. So you want Hinata to keep an eye on the suitcase huh? --- But...Hinata doesn't want anything to do with this. How will we convince her?"

"Sigh. Look Sakura, she has been my teammate for a while now and I know her pretty well. Yeah, she is a really nice person and all, but...she is a pushover."

"Hm. ------- Well, let me try again." Sakura said before knocking once more.

"Sasuke, its me Sakura, open up! I know you are in there."

Sasuke by now started sweating out of control, his nerves were at his peak. He couldn't take this any longer. Oh, the mess he had gotten himself into.

"Sauke I know you are in there, so open up!" Sakura's voice was evident to her lack of patience.

"Move." Kiba hissed (obviously at Sakura).

BANG BANG BANG

The loud banging on his door made Sasuke jump once more. At this momment, Sasuke was in no state for loud noises, since he was scared to death.

"DAMN IT SASUKE OPEN UP! OPEN UP, OR WE WILL FORCE OURSELVES IN! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE SO OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Kiba screamed as he continued banging on the door and then trying to open the door by turning the doorknob.

"Move aside Kiba, I am going to break down that door open with a punch!" Sakura screeched.

"Like hell you will Sakura! If you do that, then people will become suspicious." Kiba screeched back.

"Suspicious of what?" Sakura asked in a fearful tone of voice.

"..."

Sakura repeated her question. "Suspicious of what?"

"..."

"Kiba, you are not planning on killing Sasuke-kun are you?" Fear was heard on Sakura's voice.

"Kiba...are you?"

"..."

"Kiba..."

"-grunts- That only depends...if Sasuke still doesn't want to give us the suitcase..."

"No! Don't kill him!" Sakura protested.

"Well, that won't happen if he decides to hand us the suitcase. If he hands us the suitcase, then he can also have a share of the booty. But...who knows. Maybe the same thing that happened to Jiraiya might happen to him and if it does...we might be accused if there is evidence that we tried to harm him. It is better if there is no evidence of us doing anything to endanger his life. Once a dead body is found, an investigation will procede and considering that we are talking about Sasuke, it is best if everyone thinks that the Uchiha went crazy and then died of a heart attack. So, don't do anything stupid that might incriminate us on the future. We always have to take precautions."

"Hn...I am not liking this plan that much." Sakura mumbled.

"Think about how much money we will have if we get our hands on that suitecase. Think about it Sakura. We will devide it among us, yet it will be plenty. Think." Kiba said in an alluring way.

**Bang Bang Bang Bang** "Sasuke open this damn door this instant! We just want to talk with you, we won't harm you. We need you to cooperate with us and hand us the suitecase. Don't be selfish Sasuke, share it with us! Sasuke open the door! SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Well, this is the end of chapter one.

Yay, you guys haven't heard of me for a while have you:D Yeah. I was really busy so I decided to be on a break of writting fics. I think it lasted a month. Did it? Oh, well. Sigh. I wrote this on my notebook, while I was on the hospital. Its based on a movie I saw during the summer with my brother. I've been trying to figure out the name of the movie but I can't remember it. It was a movie from Spain. I think its called the apartment complex, but I am not sure. If any of you know the name of the movie please let me know so that I can put disclaimor.

Although, I won't make this fic exactly as the movie. First because I slept throught most of the movie and only remember glimpses from it; Second because this fic has to deal with Ninjas.

Also, some information that you need to know about this fic to understand it better: In this apartment complex lives Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke (Even though he is part of team 7, he is new to the complex.). Sasuke moved in recently to his new apartment, not knowing that Jiraiya died in that apartment, leaving behind something valuable. Now everyone except Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata want their hands on what is in that apartment. The problem arose when Sasuke found what they wanted and they all figured this out. Sasuke becomes greedy as well and tried to hide the fact that he has found the valuables in a suitcase, but the others want a share of it; too bad Sasuke doesn't want to share. This is were things start turning into hell for Sasuke. He becomes trap in his own apartment, in fear of leaving. He could leave without the suitcase and be fine but he just won't. He wants to escape the apartment with the suitcase but everyone is keeping a close eye on him. The problem has reached to the point that Sasuke fears for his life. At first he counts with Shino but then something happens that he will have to learn to trust on the shy Hyuuga girl. Althought, trusting seems to hard for him now, since he now believes everyone to be a greedy person, willing to do anything.

In this fic we will see how greed changes people.

Now, In the **next chapter: **

The story is started where, Sasuke moves in to the new apartment and finds the people from the apartment complex acting weird...suspicious. From Kiba roaming his apartment, sniffing, to Naruto breaking walls with a hammer.

---

Now, I don't know how long it might take me to download another fic. Lately I have been really busy and really stressed out. I used to relaxed myself by writting, but now...I've found a new way to relax. DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION baby! Oh, yeah! That has been my new way to release my stress and relax. Too bad I've wasted too much money on the machine. I guess I should buy myself either a Playstation 2, then the DDR games and the pad and play at home or just buy the plug in DDR, because I am loosing so much money on that machine. Either way, I am happy. Hehe :D


	2. The first day

**Warning: Bad grammar and bad spelling.**

**Summary: **Sasuke moves to a new apartment, finds something that everyone has their eyes set on and soon he is fearing for his life. Hinata seems to be the only one left willing to help him; although, can he learn to trust her? Or will his greed keep him from trusting her and end in his doom?SasuHina

**There will be humor...At least that is what I hope.**

**Avarice: The apartment complex**

**Chapter 2**

**The first day**

Sasuke walked up to the front of the building. He stood there and looked up at the five floor apartment complex he was currently moving to. It was a beautiful old building and in a certain way, creepy.

He actually didn't want to move in this place since most of the annoying people on the village were living there. At first the Hokage had recommended the place but after he refused, she ordered him to move there; using the excuse that it was necessary to keep the rookie 9 together.

Sasuke frowned as soon as he heard two high pitched squeals. His eyes looked down and saw two females running towards him; pink hair, forehead girl and blonde, hyperactive and glomping girl. In the blink of an eye the girls were over him, making his day a living hell.

"Get the hell off me!" Sasuke hissed at the two girls, as he tried to pry them off him.

"Sasuke-kun! You decided to move over here because you wanted to be near me. Aww, how sweat Sasuke-kun!" Ino said in the sweetest voice ever, making Sasuke feel nauseous.

"In your dreams Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched, making her hold on Sasuke tighter, "He moved here because of me!" Then both girls seemed to start a tug game and Sakura seemed to be winning, since she used the shine of her forehead to temporarily blind Ino.

"Aggh!" Ino scremed as the blinding light hit her blue eyes, "No fair Sakura! That is cheating!"

"Anything is fair in love and war. CHA!" Said Sakura with a victory plastered on her face.

Sasuke was about to explode any second.

"Sakura you bitc-"

"GET OFF ME NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled at the girls, who immediately let go of him.

Sasuke shrug and started walking toward the building's entrance door but stopped the momment he felt his shirt was being tugged from behind and hands slightly grabbing his left ankle. Slowly he turned his scwoling face around, making sure he looked intimidating and as scary as possible.

Both girls gulped as they noticed his murdering look. Sakura was tugging his shirt with both hands, while Ino was covered in dirt, since she had slided towards Sasuke's ankle, and she tighten her loose hold on Sasuke's ankle.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asked the very annoyed Uchiha. Both girls gulped but never let go of Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke-kun...ah..won't you stay...just a bit?" Ino chirp, and Sakura just nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! Stay for me, please? I know that you don't like Ino but please stay for my sake." Sakura begged as she tugged his shirt even more, trying to secure the hold on him, just in case he decided to run for it; which he did.

"Let go of me, let go!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth as he tried to move against the consent of the girls, "Sakura, Ino, let go!" Sadly, for every step he took, both girls tighten their hold on him.

_'What the hell is wrong with them? They have never been this clingy before.'_ Sasuke tried to pry them off him but failed.

Exactly at that momment Hinata passed them with some grocery bags on hand. The girls had not even taken notice of this, since they were concentrated in keeping Sasuke there. Although, he did noticed her and immediately saw this as his chance to escape.

"Oi, there! You," Hinata turned to look at Sasuke and gaved him a weird look, was he talking to her? "those bags are too heavy for you to carry. Allow me to help you carry them to your apartment." He said as he continue trying to get free from the grasp of the evil beings.

"Ah...its o.k., I don't have long to go, but thanks anyways." She turned around and was about to leave but turned to look at Sasuke once more when he talked to her again.

"Wait! A girl your size can't possibly carry that much weight! Let me help you!" Sasuke's eyes were begging Hinata for help; Hinata frown a bit since Sasuke had just insulted her but yet it seem he was desperate for her to help him out.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun, she is doing just fine!" Sakura said while pulling Sasuke back a bit.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Besides, don't underestimate Hinata, she might seem weak but she isn't. She is a Hyuuga after all," Sasuke wince when he felt Ino's sharp nails sink into his skin as she talked, "plus, she has already carried all that weight all the way from town, so what makes you believe she can't carry all of that to the fifth floor?"

Sasuke was starting to get worried, these...things, just wouldn't let go of him and he couldn't get free of them. _'How can two weak females over power me? Sigh, why me?' _ He looked at Hinata and tried once more, "Fifth floor? Huh? Those are many stairs to go up to, that is just another reason to help you."

"Sasuke, don't worry about Hinata, there is an elevator on the complex." Sakura said tugging once more his shirt only to loose her grip on it. Sasuke immediately took this opportunity to shake his leg free of Ino and ran towards Hinata.

"Here, let me take those bags..." He took the bags out of Hinata's hold and tried to stay close to Hinata to avoid being jumped, "Isn't it much better now, Himate?"

"Hinata." She corrected his error immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lets go." He then ran off to the door, pushing it open with his right shoulder. "Come on Himanata!" Sasuke nodded his hear upwards, signaling her to hurry up.

She hurried to his side, "Hinata," she corrected his error once more, "my name is Hinata." Since Sasuke was holding the door open for her with his side, she passed by him, into the buiding.

Sasuke then quickly went towards the stairs and started going up, "Hmn, Uchiha-san..." he turned to look at Hinata, whose hand was signaling towards the elevator.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke had forgotten about the elevator in his frantic attempt to escape the two evils. He went down the stairs and headed towards the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Hinata opened the door to her apartment, Sasuke entered and set the bags down on the floor and quickly exit.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." Hinata said to the already retreating male, only to have him lift his left hand and say 'Yeah, whatever.'

_'Weird.' _ Hinata shrugged and entered her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke started walking towards the stairs, since he lived in the fourth floor. Right under Hinata's apartment, how convenient. Perhaps he can use her everytime he needed an excuse to escape the two horrors living in the apartment complex.

As he started walking down the stairs he heard those annoying, yet familiar voices.

"Hurry up Ino-pig! Can't you run faster up the stairs? RUN! RUN! RUN YOU PIG!" Sakura screaming send chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Shut up! Can't we use the elevator instead?" Ino whined.

"Ah-du! Are you stupid or what!? The elevator is all the way in the fifth floor! Now hurry up! We are barely in the second floor."

"I hate running up the stairs." Ino whined once more.

Sasuke gaved a low growl. Those girls were probably getting closer to the fourth floor, he needed to hurry up. With this on mind, Sasuke sped down the stairs. He could hear their aguing getting louder, that only meant they were getting closer. Like hell would he face them again. His apartment was on the right side, so he quickly went towards it. His apartment was his only haven.

He reached the door knob and was about to open it when he heard forehead girl.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, there you are!" Her voice sent goosebumps all over his body.

Huffing could be then heard. "Sas...-huff, huff-..." Ino had barely gotten to the fourth floor. She was sweating like a pig...oh, wait...pigs don't sweat.

Sakura ignored Ino and looked at Sasuke with dreamy eyes, "Sasuke, do you want to go and see my apart-"

Sasuke quickly turned the knob, swinged the door open and entered, slamming the door afterwards.

"-ment?" Sakura was left speechless and embarrased.

"Great job forehead-girl!" Ino screamed at Sakura, who in returned just glared at her. "You just let Sasuke go inside his apartment when there is a search group inside. If Kiba gets mad, I am blaming all of this on you!" Ino then stormed off down the stairs, only to go up once more. "Oh, and I am not walking down those stairs! I am getting the elevator!" Ino then walked to the elevator door, pushed the button and waited for the elevator.

Sakura scoff at Ino, "Hmph! That is why you are a fat pig!" She then stormed off down the stairs.

-Ding-

The elevator doors opened and Ino got in.

- - - -

As soon as Sasuke slam the door, he felt a certain tension rise in the atmosphere. He slowly turned around and what he saw pissed him off.

Kiba was on the floor on his all four, like a dog, his face plastered in the floor; his eyes being the only visible thing. Kiba was looking at him directly, with wide eyes, almost as if he had caught him doing something bad.

_'What the hell? - Is he sniffing my floor?' _Anger soon changed to disgust.

-POW, POW, CrACk!-

Sasuke turned toward the noise again. _'What is going on in here?' _Sasuke completly lost interest in Kiba and walk pass him, into the bedroom. What he saw made his blood boil.

-POW POW POW-

With a hammer in hand Narutard was hitting the walls. Sasuke's eye twitch. There were several huge holes around the bedroom and he was sure it was all Naruto's doing.

Naruto lifted the hammer once more, ready to hit the wall once more, only to stop mid air when he heard a cough. Naruto turned to where he had heard the noise and saw Sasuke. Sasuke had crossed his arms over his chest and was sending daggers through his eyes towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him for a while before hitting the wall one final time.

-CrACk-

There was a huge crack on the wall. Naruto slightly put his left hand into his lips and gaved Sasuke an innocent look. "Oops."

Sasuke's eye twitched some more. Sasuke would not tolerate this at all. They were traspassing, they were destroying property that didn't belong to them. "OUT!!! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!! OUT! NOW!!!!"

Naruto immediatly dropped the hammer and scurry past Sasuke and out of the apartment. Kiba, seeing how Sasuke had snapped, decided to fallow Naruto's example; he ran out of the apartment, leaving the main door wide open.

Sasuke went to the entrance of his apartment and slammed the door shut. Oh, how much he hated Tsunade right about now.

- - -

Both Naruto and Kiba rested for a while on the third floor. They had fled Sasuke's apartment at lightning speed and had ran down the stairs. It was only after they heard the door slam, did they both stop to get a rest.

"Sigh...Damn." Kiba ran a hand through his sweaty brown hair, "Naruto, did you find anything?"

"No."

- - -

Sasuke was pissed, really pissed. _'I hate this place already. I knew I was going to hate it, I just knew it!'_

Sasuke walked to the bedroom again. He looked at all the holes on the walls and frown. "Damn Narutard."

He went and sat on the huge bed and closed his eyes. Today had been a weird day. He had been in this apartment before, when Tsunade had taken him to view the 'great' apartment. She had told him he was getting a deal, since it had furniture and all. "Tch, yeah, right! _A DEAL!_ I bet the person before me, left everything without a second thought, just to get away from all these _people_." He then laid down on the bed, _'I wonder who used to live before I moved in here?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh, I am so tire!!! I worked two shift on Sunday and then another shift on monday. Good thing that it was my last day of work. Now, my work its to study. Although, I am happy because I know I will get a good check, since I worked overtime and that is good, because that means more money.

So, please REVIEW!!! Just as much as I love money, I love reviews! So, REVIEW!!!!!!

Oh, aslo, I had to time to check my work twice. I would also like to thank Cabalistic and juntomatsu. Thank you both so much for your support with all of my fics.

On the next chapter there will be some Sasu and Hina interaction (All because of Kiba and his scheme).


End file.
